Perseus Jackson: The Avenger
by Blaiseepperly
Summary: Percy is Betrayed and Hunted by those he loves. He now after a year in Tartarus, he only wants Revenge. Updates every month
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 **Since the First Giant War the gods have been using heroes to do there bidding without question. They expect heroes to sacrifice portions of there meals to them. Well since the gods love ignoring us and think we are there toys to play with. Well my name is Perseus Jackson and the beginning of the end of there Tyranny is now.**

 **Percy's** **Pov**

As I ran through the forest trying to escape the furious Hunters that were hot on my trail. I heard there hunting wolves pounding through the brush cracking sticks howling constantly alerting the Hunters of my positions.

I had an arrow stuck in my thigh and one in my arm. I was in a lot of pain at the moment running at full speed for 3 or 4 miles with arrows in you is not pleasant. i ran a few more steps and collapsed in exhaustion.

And approx a ,minute after I fell 3 large gray wolves jumped on my Biting and tearing at my skin. I was so exhausted that even though i was in massive amount of pain. The Hunters emerged out of the woods bows drawn. 1 of the hunters shot a signal flare in the air while the other 2 shot me with multiple more arrows. except Thalia.

As the rest of the Hunters appeared they all took turns kicking me over and over except Thalia. Artemis conjured some chains and l fell into an unconscious flashback. The last thing i remembered was a look of pure hatred on Herr face as she brought me into the Throne room.

 **Flashback**

So exactly 1 long torturous month ago I was completing a set of rigorous tasks to get Athena's blessing to marry her daughter. I had asked Hephaestus to make a ring that had an inscription of " My wise girl forever". I thanked Athena and Hephaestus and got a taxi to camp.

I walked over the hill quietly remembering it was to be a surprise. I first walked to my cabin to shower and get cleaned up. I was about to enter when I heard something that made my blood boil. I heard a faint voice say" oh Jason, you are so much better than Percy". I stormed through the door, sword drawn to see Annabeth and Jason making out on My bed. Jason immediately jumped up and said" um sorry, its not what it looks like".

I screamed and charged barely giving him enough time to draw his sword. Since i was gifted Athena's blessing so i was able to tell were his flaws were. soon he was covered in blood. I pushed him to the ground then stabbed him through the thigh effectively pinning him to the ground.

I looked at Annabeth with a look of disgust grabbed my emergency bag I always kept. Then I did the sensible thing and ran. I ran into a steadily growing group of campers. I pushed through and got to camps borders. I looked back and into the woods.

 **End** **Flashback**

I finally woke when Artemis punched me in the face so hard I lost 2 teeth. I smiled at the council and said" well good day mighty Olympians, I would cower in fear but I am currently unable to". Zeus stood up and addressed the council. This demigod stands before the council for the injuries inflicted to my son Jason after that Unprovoked attack, What do you have to say for yourself"? Well first of all I'm not standing i am kneeling and second of all your Piece of crap daughter Athena, Was cheating on my with that son of Zeus".

They all laughed. Zeus spoke up and said, Jason said you cheated on Annabeth so you went to kill her and he defended her. You, Perseus Jackson are hereby sentenced to eternity in Tarturus. Any last words? Zeus when I get out of the pit I will destroy you and your pitifully pets the demigods. You remember that. He stomped and a hole appeared altheway to Tarturus. As i hit the bottom Kronos peared over my broken and bloodied face. Oh Grandson, you and I will have so much fun together.


	2. Authors note

**Authors Note**

 **Hey guys. I have had lots of family stuff to do so i unfortunately can not drop chapter 2 tonight. It will be out sometime tomorrow though**

 **Peace**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Percy's Pov**

 **1 Year Later**

As I lay chained to a sharp piece of Hell Rock in Tartarus I almost dreamed of what it would be like to walk again. You see for the past few months I have been a deep in my subconscious, almost like constantly dreaming.

Since the gods sentenced me to eternity in Tartarus I was granted immortality to prolong my suffering. Sinking into my subconscious was the only way to keep from fading. For the past year Kronos, Giants, Titans, and normal monsters. I was now a miserable cripple with no legs or arms and only 1 eye. The worst of all my injuries was a curse Kronos carved into my neck with his scythe. It took all the pain from your lifetime and made you feel it every day

In my view of the outside world I saw a massive hole appear in the steel door. The door was knocked in and in stepped Nico di-angelo. He quickly unchained me and shadow traveled me to a forest in the above world. In a shack that was the size of a half bath he laid my broken crippled body down.

In a chair in the corner Apollo sat. He quickly took my vitals and attempted to stabilize my condition. He was just bandaging the last wound when I woke from my dreamlike state. The second I entered reality waves of pain engulfed me.

I was in and out of consciousness for weeks Apollo left and Hestaphus came and gave me a new set of legs, arms, and an eye. The only 1 that stayed with me was nico. I understood though they are gods and cant just disappear.

I fully woke up and was able to move around 3 months later. I sat up and Nico and I talked. Nico told me he had been driven out by Jason and HER because he remained adamant I was innocent. I felt bad for the poor kid but we just sat there in silence.

 **Olympus**

 **3rd person Pov**

Silence, SILENCE Zeus yelled striking his Master bolt on the floor. Perseus Jackson has escaped Tartarus, so we must start searching for him immediately. When the gods heard of my escape the council descended into madness. The only gods that didn't seem concerned were Hestia, Hades, Hestaphus, Apollo.

Artemis immediately flashed out no doubt going to hunt him down. Hermes flashed down to Camp half-Blood to warn the Mighty Jason Grace. while the other gods milled about thinking.

Zeus pulled up an Iris message and watched the Camps reaction. There was worried, anger, and in a few cases Joy. Jason told Hermes that the campers would not rest until the "criminal" was found.

 **Mount Saint Helens**

 **Percy's Pov**

The past few months I have been perfecting my fighting skills with my new limbs. The are enhanced so my swordsmanship has grown much in skill. I have learnt many new fighting techniques including many types of Martial arts.

I have no doubt that the gods have spread many lies to the camps about me and my whereabouts. I had no quarrel with most campers but if they got in my way I would destroy them with know hesitation.

I have been working on anger management since day 1 and it is much better now. I will still eventually go into an uncontrollable rage and have to be restrained. When the gods fall I think I will send them to have some bonding time with there father. I will spare Apollo, Hestia, Hades, And Hestaphus but the others will be banished.

I had sent Nico back to the underworld to inform Hades of the times and dates of upcoming events. I had gone down the underworld to ask Hades for control of a small army of restless souls. I would make an appearance at Camp Half-Blood tomorrow morning but now for a good night's sleep.

 **Camp Half-Blood**

 **Annabeth's** **Pov**

Gosh I'm so happy I cheated on that loser Percy. Jason is so much better. I can't believe Percy actually believed he actually thought I loved him. I used him for his power and fame. When I heard that he had escaped Tartarus I was happy because I could watch Jason kill him.

Today was August 1, and right as the sun was directly in our eyes an imposing 7' 3" ripped man walked over the ridge. He stopped at the top of the ridge and waited. Since The 7 had been made immortal except for Percy, Jason and I stepped forward expecting a quick easy victory. Jason shouted a question sounding like "why are you hear?"

Percy smiled and as the sun rose high enough you could clearly see his scarred face. You could see the glints of metal in his hands and legs. Also the fake eye. He smirked and announced," You here at the camp stand in my way of destroying the gods. I seek allies or will I have to spill the blood of demigods on this ground."

 **Half-Blood hill**

 **Percy's Pov**

All of the campers laughed which I expected. I laughed to and said" That's what I hoped you would say." I then summoned my army of 200 skeleton warriors and they charged. Jason and I charged each other and I Jumped and our swords clanged together. He looked at me in disbelief as I pushed him backwards.

He tried to summon lightning but I doused him in water. This went on for several minutes and I had my fun and went 100% within 30 seconds i had him on the ground with my sword at his throat.

Any last words before you visit Tartarus, I spat at him. He yelled, Annabeth, Teleport to Olympus and warn them. I stomped my foot and a hole opened up underneath him and he fell.

I quickly finished off the last few demigods and returned my army to to the underworld. I thanked Hades and opened an Iris message to Olympus were the following was going down.

 **Olympus**

 **3rd person Pov**

Annabeth stumbled out of the portal. Athena ran over and stood her up. She looked at Zeus and what she said next confirmed what the councils worst fear was. " Perseus Jackson has destroyed Camp Half-Blood. I am the only survivor."

Zeus looked down at the camp with horror as it was on fire, but the worst part was seeing the bodys of all the campers un-moving on the ground. The most eerie thing was the words written in bodies. " Your Next"

 **To all readers. If you read the description, updates will be whenever I want to post. Thanks for the support and enjoy. Will you guys please leave your answer in the comments.**

 **Do you want Percy to find a new girlfriend, boyfriend, of stay single and focus solely on destroying the gods.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
